wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Moon Blade
If you are looking for the franchise, see Crystal Jewels. Crystal Jewels Moon Blade is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in February 18, 2018, released in North America in February 18, 2018, and in Europe in February 18, 2018 in Gameguys Slash. This is the sixthteenth game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series IV. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. It was in development in 2015. master champion. The Game Series VIII, holds games Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, which the Game Series ran from 2018 to present. It takes place in the Moona region. It has all Crystal Monsters from Taporick to the new monster. The player comes from his/her hometown to go to Professor Shari to pick fire, water, or grass Crystal Monster. The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival will pick the type advantage of yours. The player goes around battling other brawlers until they prepare for the league in order to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal Universe, Crystal Jewels could be a franchise within which Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. they may be actual animals, creatures in numerous styles, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they may be recovered by exploitation "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are five varieties of healing lotions. AN actual Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the power unit, AN Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the power unit, AN Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the power unit, AN Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the power unit, ANd an Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the remainder of the power unit. There also are conditions that decrease all the power unit like disfunction, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. a number of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their bound levels. they're battled against one another and against groups of people, like Devil J, within the wild, and also the solely Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by folks referred to as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those who owns Crystal Monsters. they're the category of humans World Health Organization travels round the world collection medals and achievements and participates within the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers additionally experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from winning several federal agency brawls, obtaining monsters, and achieving medals, additionally winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints instead of dying, they may be well within the hospital. There also are Crystal Balls command by each fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, so as to beat the planet. There are presently over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters may evolve in 1-3 stages at their bound levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen needed medals so as to contend within the tournament. whereas traveling to gather all the medals in numerous locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and gain fighter points. there'll be additionally obstacles (secured locations, blocked ways, etc.) and also the fighter should see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and has to unlock the trail so as to enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers could encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. however if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it should rather bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, so as to enter the tournament, they need to achieve a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles five of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. they struggle till reaching the "Master Champion" title. Plot and Setting The players may additionally insert his or her name. After that, he or she should set the date and time and customise the character (as a given possibility for Game Series VII). After that, the player may begin the sport. If he or she is obtainable a alternative, he or she may choose "yes" or "no". If the player travels on grass, mountain, water, cave, etc., Crystal Monsters pops up and he or she may either defeat it or twig. whereas traveling, the player could collect things and lots of Diamonds of various types. every Crystal Monster within the games has several stats, like accuracy, speed, attack, and defense. There are some unreceivable Crystal Monsters within the games. once the player talks to folks, they'd have completely different responses betting on however they act. There's additionally a tool referred to as "storageables", that the player will place additional Crystal Monsters within the laptop by gap a web drawer and inserting the Crystal Monsters in the drawer. There are fifty rooms for the Crystal Monsters to be in. they may be organized in kind, name, category, color, transportation, and size and weight. If the player chooses to urge obviate the Crystal Monster, he or she ought to put it within the "bye" box to put it for good in the wild. The story takes place in the Moona area based on Japan's countries. The player is gVen an option to pick out between a boy and a girl. They go in the Moona vicinity for their license, but he or she need to omit a hard errand earlier than that. After he or she pass, he or she receives a licensce and began his or her Crystal Brawler experiences. She encounters a new set of enemies, Furious FVe. Like the Furious FVe, they design to do Grai a choose and take over Moona for the Crystal Balls. The player gets all the medals, won the tournament, and defeats Devil J. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was stated that it has a influence on Crystal Jewels fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that Crystal Jewels have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. Crystal Jewels was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. Crystal Jewels 2 :Main article:Crystal Jewels 2 Reference #Double Your Profit With These 5 Tips on CRYSTAL JEWELS #2 How To Improve At CRYSTAL JEWELS In 60 Minutes #3 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS #4 7 Ways To Keep Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Growing Without Burning The Midnight Oil #5 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS? You Need To Read This First #6 The Next 3 Things To Immediately Do About CRYSTAL JEWELS #7 CRYSTAL JEWELS Your Way To Success #8 The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS In 3 Minutes #9 Learn How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS #10 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS #11 How To Win Buyers And Influence Sales with CRYSTAL JEWELS #12 Learn To (Do) CRYSTAL JEWELS Like A Professional #13 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For CRYSTAL JEWELS #14 Here's A Quick Way To Solve A Problem with CRYSTAL JEWELS #15 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #16 Best Make CRYSTAL JEWELS You Will Read This Year (in 2015) #17 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS #18 What You Should Have Asked Your Teachers About CRYSTAL JEWELS #19 Why I Hate CRYSTAL JEWELS #20 10 Ways To Reinvent Your CRYSTAL JEWELS #21 What Make CRYSTAL JEWELS Don't Want You To Know #22 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS Is No Friend To Small Business #23 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS Succeeds #24 Are You Embarrassed By Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Skills? Here's What To Do #25 Little Known Ways To Rid Yourself Of CRYSTAL JEWELS #26 3 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS You Can't Afford To Miss #27 In 10 Minutes, I'll Give You The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS #28 The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About CRYSTAL JEWELS #29 Boost Your CRYSTAL JEWELS With These Tips #30 101 Ideas For CRYSTAL JEWELS #31 Your Key To Success: CRYSTAL JEWELS #32 CRYSTAL JEWELS Strategies For Beginners #33 Don't Fall For This CRYSTAL JEWELS Scam #34 CRYSTAL JEWELS: Do You Really Need It? This Will Help You Decide! #35 It's All About (The) CRYSTAL JEWELS #36 CRYSTAL JEWELS And Love Have 4 Things In Common #37 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS On A Tight Budget #38 The A - Z Guide Of CRYSTAL JEWELS #39 CRYSTAL JEWELS: The Samurai Way #40 CRYSTAL JEWELS Iphone Apps #41 If CRYSTAL JEWELS Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #42 You Will Thank Us - 10 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS You Need To Know #43 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #44 These 5 Simple CRYSTAL JEWELS Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly #45 5 Problems Everyone Has With CRYSTAL JEWELS – How To Solved Them #46 The Untold Secret To Mastering CRYSTAL JEWELS In Just 3 Days #47 27 Ways To Improve CRYSTAL JEWELS #48 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes Made By Beginning CRYSTAL JEWELS #49 How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS With Less Than $100 #50 No More Mistakes With CRYSTAL JEWELS #51 At Last, The Secret To CRYSTAL JEWELS Is Revealed #52 How To Save Money with CRYSTAL JEWELS? #53 Fear? Not If You Use CRYSTAL JEWELS The Right Way! #54 What Can You Do About CRYSTAL JEWELS Right Now #55 Avoid The Top 10 CRYSTAL JEWELS Mistakes #56 You Don't Have To Be A Big Corporation To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS #57 What Zombies Can Teach You About CRYSTAL JEWELS #58 Who Else Wants To Know The Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS? #59 10 Ways To Immediately Start Selling CRYSTAL JEWELS #60 3 Ways To Master CRYSTAL JEWELS Without Breaking A Sweat #61 3 Ways Create Better CRYSTAL JEWELS With The Help Of Your Dog #62 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #63 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS #64 Secrets To CRYSTAL JEWELS – Even In This Down Economy #65 The Ultimate Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS #66 How To Turn Your CRYSTAL JEWELS From Zero To Hero #67 Why Most CRYSTAL JEWELS Fail #68 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS Secrets You Never Knew #69 How To Make Your Product Stand Out With CRYSTAL JEWELS #70 The Ugly Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS #71 OMG! The Best CRYSTAL JEWELS Ever! #72 The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS #73 How To Buy (A) CRYSTAL JEWELS On A Tight Budget #74 Sexy CRYSTAL JEWELS #75 If You Want To Be A Winner, Change Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Philosophy Now! #76 How To Make Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Look Amazing In 5 Days #77 Master (Your) CRYSTAL JEWELS in 5 Minutes A Day #78 15 Tips For CRYSTAL JEWELS Success #79 11 Methods Of CRYSTAL JEWELS Domination #80 7 Easy Ways To Make CRYSTAL JEWELS Faster #81 10 Tips That Will Make You Influential In CRYSTAL JEWELS #82 Why My CRYSTAL JEWELS Is Better Than Yours #83 There’s Big Money In CRYSTAL JEWELS #84 What Everyone Ought To Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS #85 3 Ways You Can Reinvent CRYSTAL JEWELS Without Looking Like An Amateur #86 How To Teach CRYSTAL JEWELS Like A Pro #87 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save CRYSTAL JEWELS